monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Elf is a member of the race of the same name, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She is a guardian of the Forest of Spirits, attacking trespassers and those who harm fairies. Biography Chapter 1 After Luka defeats the first Fairy, an Elf immediately appears and attacks. After he seals and shrinks her, he explains his motives and says that the Fairy attacked him first. The Elf apologizes and warns him about an unknown monster that recently paraded into the forest. A pair of Twin Fairies show up and trick their “big sis” into falling into a hole. After Luka seals the two into butterflies, the Elf crawls out of the hole and chases them. Chapter 3 When Luka returns to the Forest of Spirits, he briefly encounters the same Elf, now unsealed once more. However, the Twin Fairies, who are also unsealed, trick her into falling another hole and attempt to bury her alive, but stop upon realising who it is. The Elf quickly climbs back out and once again chases after the mischievous fairies. Monsterpedia Entry “The “Guardians of the Forest”, Elves are a type of sub-monster that live in the forest. They like to take the role of the innocent fairies parent. Due to their role of defending the forests, there have been many instances of Elves fighting with humans. Purely defensive in nature, they will only attack a human who has entered their domain. To punish the trespassers, they will rape and discipline them. Though they use the pretext of punishment, in most cases it’s done for their own pleasure and enjoyment, or even for reproduction. Primarily vegetarians, they normally don’t eat male semen. If they develop a taste for male semen, it begins to affect both their mind and body. This process is called Degeneration, and will slowly corrupt the Elf into a new type called a Elf.” Attacks *Paralysis Arrow: Triggers paralysis. Elf Handjob: Normal attack. Elf Blowjob: Normal attack. Elf Tit Fuck: Normal attack. *Mount: Triggers bind status. This requires one struggle or attack to break free. *Elf Reverse-Rape: Binded rape attack followed by Mount. Breaking free is impossible when this starts. Elf Waist Shake: Binded rape attack. Elf Tightening: Binded rape attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview A rather skilled yet persistent monster, she keeps her distance, making Normal Attacks ineffective; only Demon Decapitation and Thunder Thrust can close in on her and attack when she is far away. While maintaining distance, she fires her Paralysis Arrow to stun Luka for three turns, then closes in to use sexual attacks. Afterwards, Luka can attack to score a hit before she jumps away again. However, she will dodge Demon Skull Beheading and Death Sword Chaos Star. This pattern will continue throughout the battle. To win, attack to acquire SP, even if she is too far away, and use it for Demon Decapitation. As soon as she uses Mount, Struggle or Attack to break free, otherwise this will lead to a loss. Fortunately, paralysis breaks off once she uses Mount. If Luka loses, she sadistically rapes him with her vagina. Afterwards, he’ll spend the rest of his life as the Elf’s pet. Evaluation “Violated by an Elf... Are you going to quit your adventure now? Is your only purpose on this journey to end up as a monster's prey? The Elf will take her time to fire off a paralyzing arrow. Once you're hit, she will approach and attack. Once you recover, she'll take her distance and start over. Even though she's a monster, she has a strategy. When she's away from you, you won't be able to hit her. But any skill that you have that closes the distance between the two of you quickly will hit. You can also hit her right after recovering from the paralysis. You need to time your attacks well. In addition, the Elf may throw you down and try to violate you. If this happens, you need to struggle or attack her right away. Now go, oh brave Luka. Cut down that arrogant self-proclaimed Guardian of the Forest.” Trivia *She is a palette swap of the Dark Elf Fencer. Gallery elfbitesized.PNG|Elf after getting sealed. Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Elves Category:Enrika Category:Forest of Spirits Category:Grand Noah Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters